When operating an aircraft, the flight crew must ensure that cockpit procedures are followed while attending to the details necessary for the flight including instruments and settings, the destination and flight path, the weather, and so on. There are typically a large number of controls and displays inside the cockpit, such as systems that monitor the airplane's electrical, hydraulic, fuel and pressure systems, and a flight management system that manages the flight plan, speed control and navigation details. Various controls and displays also allow the crew to monitor the wind speed and direction, the fuel temperature and flow, cabin and cockpit pressure and temperature, and so on. Furthermore, the crew must visually inspect the outside surroundings through the windshield to ensure safe and efficient operations.